Lovely Betrayal
by xpetunia
Summary: 19 year-old Jocelyn Stone unconditionally loves the blue-clad turtle, Leonardo. But what happens when the blue leader makes an unexpected decision that will cause everything into utmost chaos? An outrageous decision in joining the mortal enemy's Clan? Will his family ever forgive in his foolish mistake or will Leo stay in the Foot Clan for eternity? One-sided love LeoxOC, LeoxKarai
1. Author's Notes

**~~~Author's Notes:**

**WARNING: This story is slight Rated M, contains with strong language and sexual scenes ((Not so intense though...))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just the OC girl.**

**Hello new readers! Before you read the next chapter, lemme just clarify for you readers out there if you're slightly confused in this story. Who is Jocelyn Stone you ask? Well, she's an OC girl I created and is from my MAIN STORY: Shattered. So if you have not read that story, I recommend you to read it before you go ahead and read this story.**

**Secondly, this story is probably not relatable to my main story. This story is actually a slight one-shot story however, I added more chapters. ((Cause I got so into it, lol.)) But that might change depends how many people ask me to continue this.**

**Lemme know if I made any mistakes. As you can see, I'm no professional writer. This is actually my first time writing a story.**

**So like, comment, and enjoy!**

_~xpetunia~_


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

.

.

.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_His deep blue orbs gradually watched the fresh blood streaming down from the figure's arms and legs to the cold floor._

_"Leo...how could you...?"_

_Leo faced his brothers standing beside him, stunned yet terrified of the blue-clad turtle. He attempted to let out the words from his mouth however; the words were completely silent and were barely heard from his brothers._

_"You...you monster," a familiar deep voice spoke. "Who are you?"_

_Unexpectedly, a mirror stood before the turtle as he glances at the glass object. He wore many ninja equipment and armed weapons that were tucked in into his belt, wrapped around his body. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and the color of his blue bandana turned black._

_Leo's face paled in fear._

_No._

_Who is this?_

_Was this him?_

_No, it can't. It couldn't be. He didn't believe it. This isn't him. The turtle before him couldn't be him. What kind of sick and cruel turtle could ever hurt an innocent friend? He would never torture his close friend. He would never harm any of his beloved ones._

_Again, he observed his surroundings. His brothers were long gone and were replaced by thousands of unknown strangers circling around the blue leader. Unknown faces stared at the blue leader in disgust as they all chanted him the word; monster._

_He became a traitor._

_A murderer._

_In realization, Leo dropped his weapon from his grasp, letting it clang down to the floor. He dropped down to his knees as his tears running down to his cheeks._

_He killed one of his beloved one. And he's the one at fault._

_The dark figures drew closer to him, making the fearful turtle claustrophobic. He let out a bloody scream, echoing the pitch-black room._

.

.

.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Leonardo jolted up from his mattress, awoken by his nightmare. He heavily panted, gasping for air to breathe as beads of sweat formed his face that ran down to his neck. Leo blinked a couple of times as he looked around his surroundings. Clearing his vision, the familiar furniture around him tells that he's back in his bedroom, back to reality.

It was all a dream.

It wasn't real.

Roughly pushing aside his large blanket off his body, Leonardo plopped down to his mattress and sighed in exhaustion yet in relief that the realistic nightmare wasn't real. He pressed both his large hands over his eyes in fatigue. However, those dreams of his will continuously reappear.

Every dreams.

Every meditation.

Every time he blinks.

Those frightening nightmares will remain with him forever in his mind. It was impossible to stay calm no matter how many times he meditates to relax his mind. Those fearful dreams will come again.

There were no more peaceful nights for the blue leader. He couldn't sleep. This was his _fifth_ nightmare this week. Each and every one of his nightmares was unalike and he couldn't get rid of them even if he tried.

But they were all related to him joining with the Foot Clan.

It had to be some kind of warning. He knows it. He can feel it beneath his gut that it will happen soon. But why would he ever want to join the mortal enemy's clan? Why would he even _think_ about joining them? It was outrageous! But Leo needed to be cautious. He cannot afford to let his nightmares turn to reality.

Suddenly, Leonardo can hear small stomps from the living room. The footsteps grew closer as it stops right in front of his bedroom door. Glancing towards his closed door, Leo spotted the little bare feet through the small gap of the door. Reading from the loud stomps behind his door, he knew who stood on the other side of the door.

_SLAM!_

He felt his body startled when the front door rapidly opened that slammed into the wall as the figure burst inside his room. The skinny figure angrily approached the awoken turtle, folding its small delicate arms over its chest.

Leonardo guessed correctly.

The figure turned out to be his female friend; Jocelyn Stone.

The 19 year old female roughly rubbed her tired eyes. "Damn you, Leo! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Leonardo observed his grumpy comrade. Her nose flared and her raging brown orbs flashed and glowed in the dark. Reading her angry yet tired expression and the locks of her strawberry blond hair all fussed up while she wore her baggy sleeping clothes, Leo could tell she just woke up a minute ago by his sudden holler. He glanced over to his clock that read; 5:02AM.

It was still early. Leonardo sighed in exhaustion, stressed out that he continued to have the same haunting nightmares. "Sorry, Jocelyn. I just had a little nightmare again."

Jocelyn instantly changes her irritated expression to concern, slightly stunned that the fearless leader had experienced another nightmare. Jocelyn knew about his haunting dreams. He recalled when he told her about his unforgettable dreams a couple of times that are recently happening to him. But he didn't told her about the details.

"...Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head and slowly sat up from his mattress. "No. I'll just...prepare myself for today's practice." His training with his brothers didn't start 'til 7 but Leo needed the time to calm himself down and clear his mind from the nightmares.

"Alright," Jocelyn simply said and casually folded her arms over her head, making quick stretches. "I guess I'll get ready too."

Leo was dumbfounded. Jocelyn? Waking up early in the morning? How unusual. Jocelyn was never the type of person who would wake up before sunrise.

"Why?" he questioned her. "Aren't you at least tired?"

"The big baby needs comfort from his wittle dream," she playfully teased the sleepless turtle.

Leonardo just rolled his eyes giving her an irritated look. "Real funny."

Surprisingly, the girl didn't burst out laughing. She kept the stern yet concerned expression on her face, keeping the conversation serious. "Don't worry so much, Leo. It's just a nightmare." He could catch the tone of her worried voice, showing that she truly cares for him. "Tell you what," Jocelyn continued. "You go ahead to the Dojo and do your meditation and stuff while I'll make you some of that damn tea you like so much. Cool?"

His heart unintentionally skipped a beat after hearing her kind words. Gradually, he wore a sympathetic smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm only doing this _once_ for you. So don't go all chummy with me," she stated giving him an attitude while he let out a small chuckle.

Once he nodded in agreement, the girl formed a huge grin at the turtle before closing his door shut.

Leonardo noticed the warmth suddenly disappeared when the girl left the room. Again, he is all alone. Alone in the cold, darkness of the room. He felt his body automatically trembling, reminding himself of the fearful dreams in his head. He almost could hear the bloody screams from his dreams. Forcefully, Leo tightly shut his eyes and wrinkled his nose, silently mumbling to himself that he needed the strength to stop thinking about the nightmares.

_'Don't let it overcome you!' _he demanded to himself. _'You are strong, Leo! Don't let any meaningless nightmares get through your mind. Control it!'_

But his mind couldn't seem to relax. His dreams were now attached to his head like a permanent tattoo. How? How could he get rid of them? Will his endless nightmares ever come to an end? Was there any other solution that would stop the haunting nightmares in his head?

Then all of a sudden, he pictured Jocelyn's bright smile.

Leo slowly felt the fearful imaginations fading away, observing and feeling the warmth of her smile in his mind. Her long brown eyelashes almost covering her glittering eyes that matched with her pearly white teeth forming onto her rosy cheeks. Many words can describe her smile. Serene. Warm. Beautiful. Capturing her incredible smile in his mind, somehow, in an unusual way that it made his worries and dreams instantly vanish. He wished she would keep wearing that memorable smile, hoping it would end his nightmares, thinking that it was all just in his imagination.

Leo wouldn't want to break her magnificent smile off her face. Because the unknown figure who was brutally murdered by the blue-clad turtle turn out to be his one and only loyal friend; Jocelyn Stone.

-To be continued in Chapter 1

**~~~A/N: Any thoughts so far? And now, the real story begins! Look forward to the first chapter of the story! And I will see you all soon!**

_~xpetunia~_


End file.
